Buster Knight
by Kagetsubasa
Summary: He's a student. He's a Street Knight. He's a sarcastic punk. He's a slight pervert. He's a friend. He's a child. He's a fighter. He's a lover. He's a gunner. He's Aoi Yurasu. He's Mega Man. Read more!


Buster Knight

Buster Knight

Chapter 1: Aoi Yurasu

Running along the street downtown, he passes a toy store as he attempts to escape his pursuer. He's in the abandoned old downtown, so it's pretty quiet and the toy store's door is wide open. He runs into the place and quietly closes the door.

The shelves are toppled over and dusty. There are only a few forgotten toys on the ground. He picks up a sling shot and some little balls. He grins.

Just then, a slender but muscular man bursts into the toy store. He picks up a large rock. He holds it in his right hand, and suddenly, sparks begin to glow around the stone. He throws the rock at the boy. Right before the rock collides into the boy's chest, it explodes into several small balls of light.

The boy springs back just in time. One of the balls grazes his back, and he winces in pain.

"I bet you're sorry for challenging me now, boy." The man speaks in a deep voice. The boy smirks. He steps back few steps.

"Not as sorry as your mother for having you." A vein begins to bulge in the man's head. Just as he picks up a fragment from the broken floor, the boy points the slingshot at the man. "Gunner Share!!" He shouts. Blue armor envelops the boy's lower arm and hand. The armor takes the form of buster gun.

"Take this!!" He shouts, and unleashes several shots from the gun. The blasts slam into the man and knock him into the wall. When the spectacle of light ends, several metal balls that are suddenly lodged in the man's chest fall onto the ground. It is obvious that these balls are the ones that the boy had loaded into the slingshot. The balls burst into dust. The slingshot falls from the boy's hand and does the same.

Relieved and exhausted, the boy falls on his butt. He heaves in and out. Just then, he hears crackling. He looks up and his eyes widen.

"Did you really think that _just_ that could beat me?" The man says, emerging from the wall. He leaves an indentation in the wall. Pieces of the wall fall onto the ground with a thud. The man flexes and looks at an especially big fragment. "This is going to end it." He says.

The boy is desperate. He's inching away and frantically reaching for something, anything, but he keeps on looking at his attacker. Just then, his hand rests on a baseball. This is his last hope. He slings the ball at the man.

"So you think you can fuck with me, eh?" He says. His voice is angry, he's pissed. It's over, he caught the ball. How the boy thought a baseball could beat this guy is beyond him. The man arches his arm back and throws the ball as hard as he can at the boy. The boy gets slammed back. That's when the man notices that it's over for only himself, not the other way around.

The boy has caught the ball, and without any notice, the armor has erupted around the boy's arm and transformed into the buster gun. He grins and screams, "Gunner Share: Charge Buster!!" Bright blue light flood the room as the boy and the gun begin to glow. A massive blast of energy shoots from the buster gun and slams into the man like an oncoming train. The man is ricocheted into the wall. He hits so hard that he breaks through the wall and lands in the street.

The boy is so tired now that he just collapses backwards. The boy happily touches an emblem that's pinned to his hoodie. It features a decorated and cool looking blue 'M' inside a black and gold circle. Happily, he quietly whispers, "I win."

And then he notices that he's not alone. At first he's afraid that it's the man again, back for more. Then a feminine voice says to him, "Looks like you won, 'Mega Man.' I truly didn't think you had in him, but the force he put into that ball really gave you enough power for that Charged Shot." She throws him another emblem. This one has what looks like an explosion with sparks circling it on it, along with a white and metallic blue circle surrounding it.

"You've defeated 'Bang Man.' This qualifies you as an official Street Knight. You now have power over Bang Man's territory, though that only encompasses the Los Morenos First School System and the surrounding neighborhood. Nevertheless, it is an accomplishment." She says.

He gets up slowly and looks at the mysterious woman. She's extremely beautiful, has long and pretty white hair that's up in a ponytail, and has vibrant red eyes. She's pale and wears a gorgeous red dress that shows some cleavage and is short enough to show off her long legs. To be short, she's hot. At least that's what he's thinking.

"So you're Bree, correct." He says. She nods. "You're like, the referee?" He asks.

"If that's how you'd like to think of it." She looks at him, but his eyes don't reach hers. "Stop looking at my breasts." He blushes and looks down.

"So, umm, if I can beat another one of these guys…do I still…?" He asks.

"Yes, you can still see them." She sighs, looking away. He smiles and passes out. Blood runs down from his nose. She shakes her head as if to say 'What an idiot.' She picks him up with ease and puts him over her shoulder. She walks outside and to anyone's amazement, does the same to the defeated man.

--

It's when I'm walking down the school hallway that I remember that I beat Bang Man. People are talking about how Mega Man apparently beat Bang Man. The spot in the abandoned classroom where a copy of Bang Man's emblem which was covered by Mega Man's copy of his (signifying a challenge) is now adorned by only Mega Man's copy.

People have figured out that senior Kyo Bakugekiki was Bang Man. They're right too. I've seen him, he's really beat up. The fact that he goes to the school that was Bang Man's territory and that he's beaten up the day after Bang Man's defeat fuel the rumor.

Kyo know he was beaten by Mega Man, but Bree's already removed his memory of what Mega Man looks like. Apparently, that's the rules. He only remembers a shadow that beat him. Kyo is no longer a Street Knight. He can become one again, but people usually don't. Who wants to be ridiculed by their former colleagues?

So let me fill you in on my story. My name is Aoi Yurasu. I'm 14, and I go to the Los Morenos First School System, to be more specific, I go to the Junior High Branch. I'm an eighth grader. I've got spiky brown hair and my favorite color is blue.

Oh, and as you can guess, I'm the Street Knight known as Mega Man. You see, Street Knights are humans that have a special ability and use it to street war. Sadly, street warring is a very illegal activity, so we don't go around telling who we are. If Kyo isn't lucky, he might be arrested. I personally think it's illegal because of its underground like qualities.

So you probably want to know more about Gunner Share, my special ability. Gunner Share transforms any projectile into a buster shot. See how the slingshot turned the metal balls into projectiles? That's how they work. However, it's cheap too. The slingshot and balls burst into dust, remember? And see, I can't turn something into a projectile.

Anyone can throw a baseball at someone, like I did. However, I had to rely on Kyo throwing the ball back at me to use it as a shot. He turned it into a projectile, just as the slingshot turned the balls into a projectile. And thanks to the force Kyo put behind the ball, I got to use the Charge Buster: a very powerful Gunner Share shot.

I became a Street Knight because of what my parents did. Years ago, my parents were in debt to some Street Knights. To pay for it, they gave up my brother. It's something I've been troubled by since my parents told me that that's how it happened. But then the two up and died, and I have no one to be mad at.

"Hi Aoi." I'm jolted to reality by Celes Roll. She's my childhood friend, though she comes from a true rich family. That is, as opposed to my parents, who were rich because of their loans. Oh, and Celes is still rich, as opposed to me, who lives in a middle class house supplied by the government. Why do I live alone? Ask my many former foster families.

"Hey Celes." I say to her. She smiles and catches me in a hug.

"The offer's still open. You can move in with us." She smiles.

"And my answer's still no. I've troubled enough, I don't want to trouble you." I say to her as I slam my locker shut. I toss my knapsack over my shoulder and gesture for her to follow me to first period. She smiles and takes my hand in hers. I blush, but she doesn't seem to notice.

--

A muscular and shirtless punk-rocker dude skates down the street, narrowly avoiding several people. Said people stare at the man and shake their fists at him. He turns his skateboard into an alley and into a small shack. He jumps off the board and climbs up the fire escape of the neighboring apartment building. He climbs onto the roof. He walks over to the water tank and goes up the ladder to the top.

He looks down. Suddenly, his eyes widen. Over a sticker of a red and black bomb inside a white and metallic blue circle…was a blue 'M' inside a black and gold circle.

"Heh, Bomb Man hasn't fought anyone in a while. But who is this guy?" He grins.

"Mega Man. The site of the battle will be the Matsuri Festival. I have arranged for it to be kept up after the festival is over. The battle will be in five days." A voice called to him.

"Alright, thanks kindly Bree." He grins.

"It is only my job." She replied before disappearing.

"It's on, Mega Man." The punk rocker laughs, rubbing his green Mohawk.

--

I sneeze. Celes looks over at me but still holds my hand. "Are you sick?"

"Please don't worry…I'm not sick!" I sigh.

"Oh…okay." She says, smiling. "He's cute when he sneezes." She thinks and blushes. I fail to notice it.


End file.
